Deseo
by Hidden 1997
Summary: Desde hace tiempo Light venía deseándolo, pero Ryuzaki no le permitía dichos privilegios; eran amigos, nada más. Ergo esa tarde mientras nadie tenía su atención puesta en ellos, Light estaba dispuesto a hacer suyo lo que le pertencía.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Tsugumi Ōba. Yo sólo los uso para entretenernos, sin fin alguno de lucro.

**Nota:** Nos estamos ubicando en el momento en que Light y L están esposados (por ende, cuando Light no tiene recuerdos sobre la Death Note).

Le había visto desde hace tiempo. Tan dulce y provocativo, tan grande y grueso… definitivamente delicioso. Llevaba más o menos setenta y ocho horas encadenado a Ryuzaki y ya estaba cansado de contener mis ganas por probarle.

—Light, ¿viste también eso en la grabación? Parece que Yotsuba planea un nuevo movimiento —comentó el pelinegro.

¡No lo soportaba! Siempre fui alguien calmado y de pensamientos lógicos, pero tenerle así frente a mí… Casi sentía que me decía _"tócame, ¡por favor!". _Relamí mis labios y comencé a fijarme más en mi situación: estuvimos todo el día sentados, observando a Yotsuba desde las cámaras que pusimos en la empresa. Los demás miembros del equipo policial leían documentos, intentando encontrar más pistas sobre quién de todos ellos era Kira; y Matsuda y Misa platicaban sobre la carrera de la rubia. Nadie tenía su atención puesta en nosotros dos. Era el momento perfecto.

Le había pedido a Ryuzaki que me dejara, aunque fuese un poco, pero se había negado. Me enfurecí al pensar que otras lenguas le acariciaban, me enojaba imaginarlo derritiéndose en bocas ajenas a la mía. ¡No era justo! Él me daba cualquier cosa, menos _eso_. Era simplemente desesperante.

Otra gota de sudor bajó de mis cabellos, deslizándose por mi rosada mejilla y, finalmente, cayéndose en mi flus. Miré de reojo una vez más aquello que tanto deseaba. ¡Sólo una chupada, una lamida o mejor todo! Lo quería completo para mí hasta que me cansara. Dios, estaba tan caliente…

—Sí, son bastante imprudentes —respondí al rato—. Lamentablemente, seguimos sin conocer quién de todos ellos está sobre los demás, no sabemos quién es Kira. Simplemente es bastante astuto. Pero estén pendientes de la próxima declaración, no queremos más víctimas.

Tragué ruidosamente la poca y espesa saliva que se amontonó en mi boca, mientras lo pensé una vez más. No creía que alguien se molestara por lo que iba a hacer, a fin de cuentas yo era sólo un joven universitario. Todos aquí eran mayores que yo, así que verían mi comportamiento como algo normal; como un deseo y ya. Si Ryuzaki no accedía ahora, me tocaría hacerle mío por otros métodos más eficaces. Jamás hice algo así, pero ahora… no encontraba más opción.

Me levanté de mi silla simulando calma, pero en verdad la desesperación me ganaba. No me importaba hacerlo en medio de todos. Me dirigí hacia el puesto donde Ryuzaki estaba, como siempre, en su extraña posición. Tenía frente a él tres cajas desocupadas de gomitas, una caja de helado también vacía y dos dulces de chocolate y vainilla sin terminar; había al lado de todo esto un café tapado completamente por cubos de azúcar.

Al estar tras él me acerqué con cuidado a su oreja, dispuesto a pedírselo una vez más. Para mi sorpresa, lanzó un leve gemido al sentir mi aliento y mis labios rozar su lóbulo derecho. Perfecto, tal vez así le convencía. Lo hice otra vez, cuidando que nadie nos viera y de nuevo gimió, ahora más bajo que la vez anterior.

—Light… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó confundido.

Sonreí de medio lado —ya hasta me asustaba mi astucia— y me atreví a decirle aquello una vez más. Ahora esperaba no ser rechazado.

—Ryuzaki, quiero que me des tu… quiero que me des tu helado —ordené.

—Ya te dije que no. Puedes tomar lo que quieras menos eso.

Lo sabía, una vez más fui rechazado. ¿Cómo era posible que el helado de deshiciese en la boca de él y no en la mía? ¡Quería chuparlo! Estaba caliente, ¡me estaba asando! Era el día más caluroso de la historia y el ventilador no me llegaba a mí porque estaba puesto en dirección a quienes leían y charlaban. Además, Ryuzaki se refrescaba con un grande y delicioso helado, mientras yo me refrescaba con saliva.

—¡Pero todos los días comes helado de vainilla y no me das! ¿Estás al tanto del terrible calor que hay? Lo necesito, por favor…

—Está bien —respondió luego de pensarlo durante un largo, largo rato.

Bajó el helado y lo puso entre sus piernas, mientras me arrodillé para, al fin, saborearlo. Estaba frío y su sabor me encantaba… Simplemente delicioso. Lo lamí un poco más por los lados y, cuando sentí mi garganta más húmeda, se lo dejé y le agradecí. Luego de aquello le dijo a Watari que me trajera un helado de limón —porque la vainilla es sólo para él—. Pero al verme una vez más hizo una mirada rara.

—¿Qué? —pregunté al sentirme extraño.

—Tienes toda la boca untada de residuos blancos —respondió mientras, una vez más, metió el helado a su boca.


End file.
